


Freeze Your Brain

by Mewchan



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Headcanon, Honestly I'm not sorry for the feels, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sorry Not Sorry, pov swap, pure headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, what did your boyfriend say you when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?"<br/>"Hey Ram. Doesn't this cafeteria have a "No F*gs Allowed" rule?"<br/>"Well, they seem to have an open door policy for assholes, though don't they?"</p><p>What is JD's past? What was his life like before Sherwood? Before Westerburg? Before Veronica Sawyer? Follow JD through his move to Boston onward, through everything that made him who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Your Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the story I'm attempting to write here is purely fanfic and purely headcanon. If you want to take it seriously, do, if not then don't. Fair warning for original male character to get this off the ground. It'll make sense in time. There may be porn, and I may jump the rating up depending on how it goes. So enjoy my madness and JD's poetic way of being depressed ayyy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for gay slurs, and mentions of suicidal thoughts!

What school was this? The numbers were fogged in Jason Dean’s head by this point of his life. It had been 8 high schools… How could anyone stand something like this? At this point he refused to make ties. They’d only be broken soon anyhow. That’s what he vowed as he walked into yet another new classroom at this new school. What a waste of time… This homeroom was just as unwelcoming as the last 7, the stares of new classmates bore into him just like they had at the last 7, and he counted the possible insults and jeers that would come from this group. The slurs always did. He only wondered what the colorful language would be with this group.

The teacher, bland and boring as the rest of them were, introduced him to the unamused class. Jason JD Dean... The ring to his name surely lost on this group of idiots, no doubt. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for the seat he would occupy and hoping it was in the back of the room to avoid spitballs hurled at him from meathead jocks, but oh goody, it was in the middle of the classroom. What luck. He could spit he was so annoyed.

When said teacher finally let him sit down so the kids would stop fucking staring at him, he made his way through the aisles and sat at the empty desk with a grimace. Oh good. Someone put gum on the seat before he sat. That'll be a bitch to wash off later. How fantastic. By the way the jock behind him laughed, he was sure the meathead was the culprit. What he wouldn't give for a gun filled with blanks to wipe the grin off his face...

"Excuse me..?" A small whisper came from next to him and JD blinked. Wait, was someone trying to talk to him? Better prepare a comeback in case it gets ugly. "You're Jason right...?" Oh of course, I'm _Jason_ like anyone calls me that, JD's mind supplied but no no he wasn't gonna stoop to sarcasm until the insults came out. His head turned and deep dark brown eyes locked with his own, though the eyes were slightly shrouded behind thick framed glasses. JD took in the sight of the boy who spoke to him. He seemed gangly, thin, a dweeb, maybe tall maybe not - hard to tell when everyone's sitting - with short, properly cut black hair and under his glasses, his eyes were underlined with freckles. He seemed... innocuous and definitely not the kind to throw an insult at the new kid a few moments into his time.

"The one and only." JD finally supplied with a soft voice so as not to incur the wrath of Ms. Boring at the head of the class. "Though most people skip the Jason and go straight for the JD." The unnamed kid blinked, a soft blush blooming under his glasses, and JD continued softly. "So what do they call you, Mr. No Name Kid?"

"A-Austin. Austin Mallark. I-It's nice to meet you JD!" The black haired boy stammered, and JD smiled a bit, glancing up at the front of the room when Ms. Boring peeked out of the classroom talking to a superintendent. "So where did you move from?" Austin asked, bringing JD's attention back to the boy.

"Last joint was in New Mexico. Kinda hard to remember most of it though, memories blur together when you're constantly changing state." JD admitted, attempting to tug off the gum that had been planted on his seat.

"Oh well, welcome to Boston I guess!" Austin smiled a bit, then winced, feeling a spitball hit the back of his head. A small curse escaped from the boy's lips as he tried to brush out the wet paper from his hair as a jock behind him a few rows snorted. JD glared at the jock, taking the gum he had managed to pull off and squeezing it between his fingers. Should he or shouldn't he? Fuck it. He threw the gum right at the jock and it stuck in the jerk's bright blonde hair and said asshole made a loud noise of anger.

"Hey dickface, what the hell was that for??" The guy yelled, and the teacher glanced back in the room glaring, obviously looking for a culprit. JD played it cool as the jock cursed angrily at him, trying to pull the gum out of his hair and just making it worse for himself. "You're gonna die after school I swear to God!"

"Samuel Morris, go to the Principal's office right this instant!" The teacher huffed, then turned to JD with a squint. "And YOU. What are you doing disturbing my class like this with such inane behavior?!" Oh of course she'd turn on him, when she didn't even see what happened. Figures.

"He shot a spitball at my neighbor, I was defending his honor. An eye for an eye as they say." JD smoothly replied, though the teacher looked highly unamused.

"Well Mr. Eye-for-an-eye Dean, you earned a trip to the Principal's office alongside Samuel. Now march!" She huffed, and JD rolled his eyes. Figures. He stood, and made his way up to the front of the class, catching eyes with Austin as he made his way out. The boy's eyes were locked on him in an expression of surprise, gratitude and shock. He sent a smirk the boy's way and stepped out, following the tall blonde jock by a couple of feet.

_**What a way to start a school year off huh?** _

\------------------------------------------

That day only managed to drag on after Homeroom. JD swore he had roughly three suicidal idealizations before lunchtime, and four more before the final bell. He was so happy to finally leave, and get on his prized motorcycle, but something stopped him. Voices behind the school. That was odd... He thought, and made his way closer to the noises and a pit in his stomach grew recognizing the voices. "You got your new boyfriend to protect you earlier, but where's he now fag?" It was that jackass Samuel.. But who was with him? Oh no. No it wasn't.

"L-Leave me alone, Morris!" IT FUCKING WAS. He stormed over, standing in between Austin and the hulking asshole. The tall blonde glared down at him, spitting on the smaller JD's face.

"Dean, stay the fuck out of this. This is between me and Mallark." The taller growled and moved closer to him, trying to intimidate the brunette. "Leave us, or I'll beat your fucking face in, _c_ _apisce_?" JD's mind was reeling quickly with a hundred options but he could practically feel the fear oozing off the boy he stood in front of and he made his decision.

"Fine, I'll leave." He replied coolly, turning towards Austin and staying still for a moment. "However, I'm not leaving the both of you. Austin let's go!!" He quickly grabbed Austin by the hand and tugged him close, urging him to run with him.

"Hey!! Get back here you damn homos!" Samuel roared, and the pair ran to JD's bike as fast as their legs could take them. JD almost laughed loudly when the jock collided with a garbage can, knocking himself to the hard concrete. He quickly unlocked his bike and threw a leg over.

"Get on!" He shouted, and the black haired boy scrambled on as JD started the motor and sped off, leaving their school in the dust. Austin held on tightly, looking around at the sights around him as the scenery sped by as they rode. "What a creep." JD finally muttered, glaring ahead at the road. "He had no right to call you those things."

".... Thank you.. For saving me I mean.." Austin muttered, clinging to JD as the road blew past them while they rolled along. "You barely know me and you risked it all to save me, twice today... Why..?" JD was silent as he thought about that, looking ahead at the road. Why DID he stick his neck out for this kid? He said no ties this time right? And yet, he couldn't stand to see this kid get hurt because of some asshole and their close-mindedness. He couldn't figure out why he did that, but yet, he didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was better to keep this under wraps?

"Why did he call you that?" JD asked instead, and he could feel Austin's arms tense up slightly around him. "Was the bigot just trying to get a rise out of you or...?" Austin sighed a bit, looking up at the sky, which was a brilliant blue and dotted every so often with a thin white cloud.

"It's cause I'm gay..." He finally admitted, and the answer threw JD for a loop. Often when creeps at his old schools would call a kid that, it'd never amount to anything. And yet here, here it really made a difference it seemed. "They obviously don't like the thought of it, so It's a war zone I guess..." JD frowned, looking out at the road. What a creep, it's not like the kid had a choice about who he liked or what he liked, whether it was girls or guys...

"High school often is.." JD replied, then glanced ahead, seeing what he considered to be an oasis in this godforsaken town. 7/11 thank the Lord above. "Wanna stop for a sec? I think we lost him." Austin nodded silently, and JD pulled into the gas station attached to his own personal haven. They walked into the store together and JD made his way over to the slushee freezer. Man cherry cola sounded like a great flavor to freeze. He poured himself a cup, looking back at his classmate who was browsing the aisles. It almost hurt to look at him, all bruised up like that and yet, he seemed so strong all at once. "Do ya want one too? It's on me."

Austin looked up at him and silently nodded, making his way over to the freezer to join the dark haired boy. A comfortable silence was shared between the two as JD poured a second slushee, the cherry red blend filling the cup to the brim. After handing the filled cup over to the boy, JD took some money out of his pocket and paid the cashier, waiting patiently for Austin to follow him. However, he was still by the slushee machine so JD walked back over. "You never answered my question from earlier..."

Well he wasn't wrong there. JD looked down at the mixture of flavoring and ice in his cup and thought to himself. Why did he? "Because... Because I figured if I didn't, who would? That place isn't a school, it's the Thunderdome, every man for himself... But I guess I wanted to even the playing field a little more." Austin looked over at him silently, as if contemplating what he was saying. "We can fight for each other, what do you say? I'll fight for you."

A small smile grew on Austin's face, showing off a slight dimple. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll fight for you too." A ghost of a smirk like smile cracked on JD's face after that revelation. Well he broke his own promise but to heck with it, they can always write. "So I guess we're friends now huh?" JD chuckled and took a sip of his slushee.

_**"Yeah friends."** _

\------------------------------------------

JD drove up the driveway of the new house that he and his father would call home with a bit of a strange, cathartic sigh. He had made a friend. Probably against his better judgement but it happened. Honestly..? Maybe he wouldn't regret it. But time would tell on that note. In the meantime, he began his trek up to his room, slipping past his father on that goddamn treadmill of his. Hopefully today wouldn't consist of that fucking role reversal bullshit again.

Locking himself up in his room he realized that thankfully he may be safe for today. Thank god, he thought to himself flopping onto the bed and staring up at the white ceiling knowing he probably wouldn't get to decorate this room much before they moved again. He sighed. Maybe they would have a couple of months..? Surely Boston has a ton of destruction jobs housed within it's sleepy borders?

Somehow his mind wandered back to the black haired boy and that dopey grin of his. Why was it plaguing him now? Why was that kid so damn interesting for some reason? And why does he want to pop a cap in the ass of every bully that kid has? He sat up, figuring that maybe a bit of homework would be a good distraction. He opened his reading and attempted to make the words on the page make sense.

"On August 31st the blah blah blah sailed to blah blah blah and- Ah fuck this." He muttered, tossing the book to the end of the bed. It's not like this kid's face is leaving anytime soon. Maybe this was different, but how? How strange... How strange indeed... He shrugged, laying back down and staring back up at the ceiling with a huff. Maybe he's overthinking things, this can't be that bad. He'd be fine, there's no way to fuck up thoughts about someone right? Austin seems strong... Right...?

_**Oh god he hoped so...** _


End file.
